To Protect That Which You Cherish
by Haunt
Summary: Inuyasha goes alone to Midoriko to find a way to get rid of the jewel. When he returns, he finds out that the worst pain is realizing you love someone after their death.
1. Chapter 1: Losing Kagome

Okay, guys. Here's the deal: this is _not a happy fic._ It will, however, get betterin the next chapter.Please stick around till then, and I promise you won't be disappointed. :)

In this story, Kikyo and Naraku are gone. The Shikon no Tama's still there, though.

**Fic Disclaimer:** Okay. If I were Rumiko Takahashi, I would not have time to be writing _fan_fics. I'd be drawing up next week's Shonen Sunday chapter. So, no,I _do not own Inuyasha_. XP

-.-.-

**To Protect That Which You Cherish**

_By Haunter Mooneyes, Muse, and Mage_

-.-.-

Inuyasha trotted lightly through the forest, ears perked forward, sighing in frustration.

_I didn't find anything out,_ he mused silently, eyeing the glowing orb in his palm. _I went all the way to Midoriko's cave for nothing. Stupid corpse couldn't have told me anything anyway; I don't know why I bothered going._

He snorted. _I know why I went. Kagome wanted me to go. Baka me. Shouldn't have let her talk me into it…_

The hanyou had set off for Sango's old village a week ago to see if he could find anything out about the Shikon no Tama. Naraku had been killed a month earlier, destroyed by Kikyo…

…

…and the undead miko had died in the process of killing him.

_Take care of the Jewel,_ Inuyasha thought dimly. _She tells Kagome to take care of the Jewel, tells me to take care of Kagome, and then dies. Keh. Idiot…_

He sighed. He couldn't say that he really missed the woman. Kikyo'd never been around much in the first place.

Besides, she'd been happy when she died…

Inuyasha yawned and stretched. But there'd been nothing at Midoriko's cave. Nothing. Nothing that could tell him what he had to do.

_We'll just have to figure it out on our own,_ he thought.

Suddenly he stopped.

A scent wafted to the hanyou on the wind, prickling his nose. Blood. Human. Female.

_Kagome…Kagome's blood! What the fuck?...!_

Inuyasha broke into a run, racing after the scent as it moved away from him on the wind. He ran faster, something wild and frightening rising in his blood. His ears flattened as a new scent began to cloak the miko's. A familiar scent.

Death.

_Shit, shit, SHIT! _He sped up, desperate to reach them, desperate to see what was happening.

He halted in the clearing near the well.

Something was _definitely_ wrong. Demon scent was everywhere, the scent of a male shadow-youkai. It centered around the well. The hanyou padded forward and peered into the depths of the time slip.

Nestled on the soil below was a skeleton.

He frowned, then looked around. Kagome's blood scent was thick on the air, the scent of death cloaking the once-sweet lavender.

And then he saw, right beside the well, a square patch of soil that looked as though it had been recently upturned, exactly the same length as Kagome.

_No…_

The hanyou stared at the grave, not wanting to think, not wanting to feel…a dull, aching lump was growing in his stomach, moving into his throat…choking him…

He sat down hard, shaking. _Kami, no…she can't be…NO!_

"So you're back. "

The hanyou jumped and whirled about, baring his teeth at the voice. Then he relaxed. It was just Sango…

"What…what happened? " he whispered, ears drooping. He didn't care what the taijiya thought anymore. He didn't care if anyone thought he was weak. _Kagome…oh Kami, no…Kagome..!_

Sango smiled, but he could see her shaking. "A demon came four days ago…looking for you…a shadow-youkai…he said his name was Taiwachi. He…Houshi-sama and I were fighting him, but he was beating us…Kagome fired an arrow at him…"

**_STUPID!_** he thought, suddenly angry at the miko. _You should have stayed out of it! You should have let **them** handle it…Kagome…_

"She hit him right in the chest, but…as he was dying, he struck her in the stomach…" Here, the taijiya swallowed hard, the scent of tears building over her. "She stayed alive for three whole days, saying that she was going to wait for you…she said she was going to survive for you…but yesterday, she said she wanted me to tell you something."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Did she tell you what she wanted to say? "

"Yes." Sango nodded, smiling faintly. "She told me to tell you that she loved you."

It took several minutes for this to sink in. When it finally registered, it felt as if someone had hit the hanyou over the head with a sack of bricks. Inuyasha felt the air leave his lungs in a whoosh and the lump formed, hard and heavy, in his throat again. "She…"

The taijiya nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks. "She loved you, Inuyasha. Try to find a way to bring her back, okay? "

He nodded numbly. Of course he would. _Why…does it hurt so much?_

Inuyasha didn't notice Sango leave, turning his gaze upon the grave. His ears drooped. _Kagome…_

_How could you have been so stupid! Why'd you act like that? Couldn't you have waited..? I would have come…I would have saved you…_

Inuyasha swallowed hard.

_You should have waited…I…I can't save you now…_

He laid down, curling up on the grave as an emptiness gnawed at him. _I should have been here. I should have saved her. If I'd just been…if I'd stayed with her, maybe she wouldn't have died…I never should have gone…_

_It's all my fault._

It was his fault. The lump in his throat dissolved as the emptiness formed into a pain. Eating away at him…guilt…bile rose, bitter and angry, in his throat, the pain of betrayal stinging his nose and the back of his eyes.

_I can't cry. Not now. I have to be strong for her…I won't cry…She wasn't that important…_ The hanyou sat up, head hanging. _Shit, who am I kidding? Kagome…_

He felt himself slipping away. A part of him he hadn't even known existed was dying, dying along with her…his mate…

"Mate" he whispered, nuzzling his face into the soil, inhaling her scent, as if that simple movement could bring her back. "Mate…my mate…Kagome…"

He'd never realized it, but she filled something in him. She _had_, anyway. Her death…her loss…he'd never felt like this for Kikyo. It was as simple as that.

_I love her…Kagome, why the hell did you have to leave? **Baka!**_

The hanyou punched the earth, sending cracks spiraling through the soil. _Stupid! You shouldn't have interfered!_

She was the first thing he'd seen after waking up from the 50 year spell. Her face…Kikyo's face…the face that had sent rage coursing through him…

But her scent…

The girl's scent was something he'd never, never forget, no matter who he met in the years to come, no matter what he smelled now. The gentleness of spring rain against his nose, tinted by the sweetness of lavender and cinnamon.

_She cried for me,_ he remembered suddenly, nose burning with emotion. _She cried for me, when I was human. She thought I would die…gods, Kagome, how am I going to survive without you..?_

Pieces of his heart fell away, settling somewhere lost inside him. Darkness clouded his vision; tears burned salty paths down his cheeks; and the hanyou bowed his head, sobs racking his body for the first time since his mother's death.

Misery coursed a burning path through him. It hurt…everything hurt right now. His bones ached, his chest ached, even his head pounded. Something cold grew in his stomach, flooding him with and icy, numb feeling that threatened to kill him.

Suddenly Inuyasha snorted, rubbing his eyes fiercely. _I can't die…actually, I think I'm already dead. Nothing but an empty shell…_

He was nothing without the sweetness of the girl's voice, the gentle warmth of her touch, the tender look in her gaze.

"I have to bring you back, Kagome, " Inuyasha said out loud. "I'm sorry if you're happy dead, but I can't…I can't bear to go on without you." He closed his eyes. "You're my mate, and…I love you."

At these words, something grew warm in his hand. The hanyou blinked. "Eh? "

Inuyasha looked down, opening his fist. He blinked as the Shikon no Tama, glowing white, became visible from beneath his fingers. "The jewel…"

_I can bring her back!_

Gripping the magical orb in his hand, Inuyasha lifted his fist against his mouth and whispered, "I wish Kagome was back."

The jewel grew warm, and then…

Nothing happened.

-.-.-

_There is no difficulty that enough love will not conquer, no disease that enough love will not heal, no door that enough love will not bridge, no wall that enough love will not throw down, no sin that enough love will not redeem... It makes no difference how deeply seated may be the trouble, how hopeless the outlook, how muddled the tangle, how great the mistake. A sufficient realization of love will dissolve it all. If only you could love enough, you could be the happiest and most powerful being in the world..._

_-Emmet Fox_


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome

**Zarbok:**

_That was unexpected.  
So Kag has died and Inu is dead inside, well this should be the makeing of a good fic but if Kag stays dead, your gonna get chased through the streets by a very pissed Zarbok wielding a sledgehammer, but it is your story after all. _

To Inuyasha:BAKA! Hits him reapetedly with hammer.

To surmize this was a good begining. I hate advertizing on reviews but could you try to read my fic, its name is Acceptance, I shall not be offended if you do not like it. Again I am sorry for advertizing in my review. Good Begining!

Signed  
Zarbok

**Haunt: **Aheh…yes, I figured this would raise a bit of tension. No, she'll be back.

**Inuyasha:** :Doesn't respond:

**Hanyou-demoness:**

_Aw... _

Poor Inuyasha... I hope he succeeds in bringing Kagome back!

Great quote to end it off with.

Update soon!

**Haunt: **He'll succeed, don't worry.

**Laquasha:**

_NO! That cant happen ah! wawwawaa now see what your doing making me cry like a baby! thats not right not right at all so sad, you are truely talented my friend so keep writen "KAY"_

**Haunt: **:grin: That was the point…making people cry is my favorite pastime…XDD

To my other reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! XDDD Please stick around for the next few installments, everyone..!

-.-.-

Inuyasha sat very still for a moment, numb.

Then he uttered an animalistic cry and threw the jewel, watching as the orb bounced harmlessly off a tree trunk and rolled back to him.

The hanyou snarled, rage burning at his insides as he grabbed the Shikon and slammed it to the ground in his fist. _"Damn _it!"

_Why can't it do this one fucking thing? _

Inuyasha growled again, glaring at the grave. "Kagome…dammit…why in **_seven hells _**did you have to die? _Baka!"_

Agony tore through him. Anger faded into sadness and he took several deep breaths, resting his closed eyes against the heels of his palms. He pressed his palms hard against his eyes until stars exploded behind them and the burning went away.

Inuyasha leaned his head back, dropping his hands against the soil. "Damn…no, no, no…"

His nose tingled with emotion. _I can't cry anymore…_

He was beyond tears. Sorrow…was too bland an emotion to describe what was wrong.

More like empty. Devoid of emotion.

The hanyou snorted despite himself. _This is how my asshole brother feels, eh…_

And then it all came rushing back. All the sadness, all of the loss…all of the pain…

He lowered his head, clenching his teeth. _Damn it…Kagome…you can't be…_

"You're dead," he muttered, looking at the grave.

Admitting it tore him apart all the more.

Something painful and real was in his stomach, clawing at him, as if it was alive and trying to get out.

Maybe it was.

The hanyou laid down on his stomach, blood pounding in his ears. The Shikon no Tama couldn't help him…there was no way that asshole brother of his would…

_What am I supposed to do?_

Inuyasha sprang to his feet, growling, whirling about and pacing like a caged animal. "Damn it, what the hell am I supposed to do! I can't save her, and I can't…I can't save myself…"

He sighed and sat down hard, eyeing the jewel contemptuously. "And _you_ won't help me either. Keh…"

Inuyasha sighed again and picked the bauble up. "This is all I've ever wanted, though, isn't it? This stupid little orb…"

The jewel was warm in his palm. The hanyou shook his head slowly. _I realized a long time ago that…this isn't what I want. I just never realized that Kagome was the one that could save me…_

The curious tingle of tears at the back of his eyes startled him, forcing a mournful whine from his throat. _Why…why does it have to be like this? Why do I have to care so much?_

_You know why, baka,_ something in the back of his head said. _You love her…_

"Keh," he said aloud, tightening his grip on the jewel. "Love…yeah, I guess I do. Kinda strange that I never noticed it…"

After a moment, Inuyasha lost his battle against the tears.

The bitter overwash of wetness made him lower his head, a soft sob tearing his throat. The Shikon no Tama slipped from his hand, settling on the soil as tears rained over and around it.

"Kagome…damn it…"

Another cry tore its way from him as something within crumbled and fell away. His heart, maybe...he couldn't, in all honesty, tell what it was.

But whatever had shattered, the pieces settled in his stomach, broken shards slashing at him like flame.

_It isn't fair…it isn't fair that she had to die…_

_It isn't fair that I couldn't save her…_

_It isn't fair that this stupid jewel won't grant my only wish…I don't care what happens to me…I just…_

_I want Kagome back._

And at this though, the hanyou saw the jewel glowing white through his tears. He rubbed his eyes hard to clear them, then stared as the bauble continued glowing brighter.

Finally, the jewel shattered-but this was far different from when Kagome had shot it with an arrow. There was no bright light, no pink glow, no streaks shooting across the sky.

It simply dissolved into white mist.

Inuyasha stared for a moment, then felt the whole of him shatter. All emotion was gone, replaced by a sense of overwhelming loss.

"It's gone now…there's no way I can…_Kagome…_"

Then Midoriko appeared.

The hanyou skittered backward, eyes going wide as the miko just popped up in front of him. But she wasn't…real.

The legendary miko-warrior, Midoriko, stood before him. There was no hole in her chest where the jewel had been expelled, but she glowed with blue power and was slightly translucent.

Inuyasha frowned. "You're…a ghost?"

"A spirit," she responded.

"…right. What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to grant your wish."

"_What? _"

"Your wish was pure, Inuyasha-sama," the miko said, smiling. "You truly want this woman to be resurrected, and so…resurrected she shall be."

He stared at her, a strange buzzing filling his head. "You…you're really going to…"

"No need to look so shocked. But yes, I'm going to bring the miko back."

He scowled suddenly. "What's the catch?"

"None whatsoever, I assure you. You must merely love her, otherwise it won't work properly and she will be transported back to her time."

"Keh! Of course I love her!" _Why does she think I cried over her?_

"Alright then." The spirit smiled and nodded, then knelt beside the grave. Her hands were glowing.

Midoriko passed her hands over the soil, and the grave began to glow as well. After a moment, the soil vanished and the girl replaced it, breathing slow and deep.

"She's asleep…" he whispered.

The miko-warrior nodded. "Yes, Inuyasha-sama. Merely sleeping. When she wakes, she will not remember anything of her death. She will think she has been asleep this entire time."

Inuyasha nodded, watching the sleeping miko. He didn't notice the spirit vanish.

After several minutes Kagome yawned and stretched, then sat up, looking around. "How'd I get out here?" she murmured, then looked at him and smiled. "Oh! Hi, Inuyasha! You're back? What'd you learn about the jewel?"

The hanyou melted with a soft groan. "Kagome…"

She blinked at him, looking confused. "Inuyasha, what's the matter…oh!" leaning forward, the miko studied his face. "Were you _crying?_ How come? "

Inuyasha stared at her, then pulled her into his lap. "Stop talking."

The girl blushed slightly. "Inuyasha…"

"Sango…she told me what you said. Before you died."

"I died?" she murmured, frowning. "But…I don't remember…"

"You died, but I brought you back with the jewel. Remember what you told Sango?"

A look of puzzlement settled over her countenance, then her eyes widened. "Oh…"

"Kagome…"

"I…I remember…I told her to tell you I loved you." The miko looked downward.

Inuyasha paused, then tilted her face upward toward him and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Inu tachi's Reaction

_**THIS ONE ISN'T FINISHED YET!**_

A coupleof you reviewed saying things that gave me the idea that you thoughtthis was done. TPTWYC is going to last about eight chapters, at the most. Please don't get the idea that I'm done…XP It's all uphill from here. Mostly.

**Garnetgirl:**

_omg that's to make a long story short. _

that was a nice story that i'll keep in my mind forever.

**Haunt:** Eheh! I hope you don't think that we're done…but thanks for your review!

**Zarbok:**

_Forgive me but I do not have time to type a long review, so Damn Good. _

Signed  
Zarbok

**Haunt:** :Grins: Well, I'm glad you reviewed, in any case! XP

**Water-Goddess-Inu-Luver1:**

_aw that was sweet! great job, hope you update soon _

ja!

**Inuyasha:** _Sweet?_ She killed Kagome off..!

**Haunt:** Quiet, dog-boy, I brought her back.

**Brigurl:**

_I have only one word for you... Wow! Keep it up and plz plz update soon! You nearly had me crying there...  
_

**Haunt:** XD The point of the story is to make you cry…

**Rinicat:**

_comes up with an enormous sledgehammer and whacks at her computer a few dozen times... Dammit! stay! grumbles as she finally is able to read and then feels immensely better. _

That is so sweet. Kagome, now you got herself a handsome, gorgeous, and totally irrestitble hanyou, well until he gets all jealous...still whatcha gonna do with him?

**Kagome:** Haven't really thought about it. :Blink: Hmmm…

**Hanyou-demoness:**

_It would be a bit weird, _frightening_ even... to remember your own death. _

Yah for Inny! I'm glad Kagome's alive.  
Now what?

**Haunt:** Oh, Gods, you just made me pity Kikyo. X-x But now…now we build up to Chapter 6...

**elemental obsession:**

_you can't leave it at 'and he kissed her'! are you freaking kidding me! i hope you start the next chapter out by detailing that kiss. why would you do that to me! damn it all. _

inuyasha, you better not screw this up.

**Haunt:** You got your wish…XD

**Inuyasha: **Why would I screw it up…

**NightNyx:**

_I have two words for you -  
THANK YOU!  
YOu're right, this did make me cry :( but only because I loved it so much and was sad to see it end on such a twist like that! Gr! Please update so I can stop crying-gives puppy dog face-  
I hope you had as much fun writing this story as I did reading it. Thanks, love! _

Tragically Yours,  
-Nyx (NightNyx)

'Never trust,' you said.  
Who put the words in your head?  
Oh, how wrong we were to think  
That immortality meant never dying...  
- My Chemical Romance, Our Lady Of Sorrow

**Haunt:** :Blink: Wow…beautiful review! Thank you!XD Wonderful quote, too.

This one isn't finished yet, friends. XD Far from it, in fact. Enjoy!

-.-.-

Kagome gasped, eyes widening. This was…startling.

First thing? Yeah, she had woken up lying on the ground while the sun was setting- with the hanyou sitting over her like some freaky kind of watchdog.

Second thing? She'd been told she had died. How strange. She couldn't remember death…the last thing she recalled was a youkai named Taiwachi attacking…then blacking out. _I was asleep…wasn't I?_

But the weirdest thing of all was that she was being _kissed._ By _Inuyasha_, no less. The hanyou wasn't someone she would have expected to kiss her for no apparent reason.

After half a second, the girl whimpered softly, something like passion igniting in her. Arms circled the inu-hanyou's neck and she leaned against him, kissing him back feverishly.

He laid his hand on the small of her back, whining quietly. Kagome whimpered, heat spreading over her; emotion pulsed and throbbed in waves, suffocatingly beautiful in desire and need.

He nipped at her lips, teasing her with his fangs, coaxing her mouth open as she uttered a soft sigh. The girl let him taste the deeper recesses of her mouth, moaning, losing whatever sanity she still clung to.

Her hands found the front of his haori, pulling it open, slipping it down past his shoulders. It settled in the grass, which was just beginning to darken as the sun set.

Inuyasha trailed his claws down her back, over her sides, up her ribs, finally laying his hand over her breast. The heat became fire and the miko moaned, back arching into his touch.

Her hands parted the hanyou's silken kimono that was usually hidden beneath his haori, fingertips tracing the smooth muscles beneath. _They're like silky stones,_ she realized dimly, his ragged moan sending a shiver up her spine.

That was enough. Inuyasha whined, almost apologetically, and pulled back enough to drop his forehead against her collarbone.

Kagome sighed, stroking his hair with one hand and wrapping her other arm tight around him. She tilted her head downward, kissing his ears and smiling when they gave a tiny flick.

There was several minutes of silence as the two reined in their emotions.

The hanyou finally straightened up, pulling back. He fixed his undershirt, then tugged on his haori.

After a moment, Inuyasha's molten gaze turned on her. "Kagome…"

She blushed bright red, but smiled. "Inuyasha…um…"

The silence grew again, dark and forbidding. It was a canyon, really. A rift, of sorts, empty but for the embarrassment that darkened their faces.

After another few minutes, the inu-hanyou rose, extending a hand toward her. "Come on."

She blinked at him. "What? "

"I said, come on. We've got to go let Sango and Miroku know you're okay."

"Know I'm okay..? "

"You were dead, Kagome," he reminded her. "They wanted me to bring you back."

"I still find this all very surreal, you know."

"I know. But come on."

The miko studied him for a moment, then took his hand and let him help her to her feet.

-.-.-

Shippo careened straight into her chest. "Kagome! You're _back! "_

The girl hugged the kitsune tightly, smiling. "I guess I am, Shippo-chan."

The kitsune began to wail, fat tears pouring down his cheeks. "I-I t-th-thought y-you were d-dead! Th-that baka Inuyasha w-wasn't here to save you, a-and-"

"Oi, runt," the hanyou growled, bapping the young youkai on the head. "Don't call me a baka."

"Inu_yasha!_ " Kagome said angrily, glaring at him.

Inuyasha cringed, and she could tell by the look on his face that he thought she was going to 'osuwari' him. The girl blinked, opened her mouth to say something to him, then thought better of it and looked at Shippo. "Shippo-chan, don't call Inuyasha a baka. It wasn't his fault. Now, say you're sorry."

Shippo blinked at her, sniffling, then looked at Inuyasha. "Sorry…"

The hanyou snorted. "Keh! Whatever, runt."

The kitsune returned to hugging the miko tightly. She smiled, stroking his hair for a moment before she said, "Where are Sango-chan and Miroku-sama?"

"In their hut."

"Okay then. Lead the way."

The kitsune grinned, then leapt down from her arms and bounded off toward the hut. Kagome followed him, dragging the hanyou along by one hand.

They reached the taijiya and houshi's hut within five minutes. Shippo rapped on the door twice, paused, then pushed it open and hopped in.

Kagome followed him, still pulling Inuyasha along. Sango was polishing Hiraikotsu, the kitten-form Kilala perched on her shoulder. Miroku sat nearby, watching a stew of some sort cook over the fire.

Shippo hopped onto the monk's head. "Hey, Miroku, guess what! "

The houshi blinked, then glanced up at the kit. "What, Shippo-kun? "

"Kagome's back! "

The taijiya looked up at Shippo. "Really? Where is she?…! Kagome-chan! " The woman sprang to her feet, throwing her arms around her friend. "You really _ar_e back! "

Kagome smiled and hugged her back. "Yes, Sango-chan, I am."

Sango stepped back, smiling hugely. "I can't believe it…"

Miroku was watching Inuyasha, frowning pensively. "How did you manage to bring her back? "

The hanyou plopped down beside the now-forgotten boomerang. "The Shikon no Tama."

Sango knelt beside her husband, frowning over the fire at Inuyasha. "It granted your wish? "

Kagome sat down beside the hanyou, watching him. He nodded. "Yeah. Midoriko said that because the wish was pure, she would grant it. And she did."

The monk nodded. "I can see that. Kagome, you look a bit confused."

_Confused? Try completely lost._ "Well…I…can't remember being dead."

Her three friends stared at her. The only one who wasn't gawking was Inuyasha, who said idly, "The stew's burning."

"Oh! " There was a flurry of movement. Miroku handed some plates to Sango, who spooned some stew onto three of the saucers. Shippo grabbed some chopsticks and accepted his plate from the taijiya, who handed another filled plate to Miroku and then took one for herself.

She looked at the hanyou and Kagome. "Do you two want some?"

Inuyasha shook his head, but Kagome smiled. "I'd like some, Sango-chan."

She smiled and spooned some more onto a plate, then handed the food and another pair of chopsticks to her friend.

"Arigato, Sango-chan."

"You're welcome."

The four ate in silence for several minutes. Inuyasha watched the shadows playing across the walls, ears flicking.

When they'd all finished, the taijiya stood up to start cleaning up. Kagome stood, grinning. "I'll help you, Sango-chan."

She blinked at the miko, then smiled. "Arigato, Kagome-chan."

They collected the plates, then Kagome followed Sango out to the river to wash them off.

The cool water did their work for them. When the square pieces of dishware were dipped into the river, the swish and flow of the waves carried the clinging bits of food away on the current.

When the washing was finished, the two headed back. Inuyasha was standing outside the hut, arms folded in his haori sleeves.

Kagome stopped when they reached him. "Inuyasha? "

The hanyou shifted uncomfortably, dropping his gaze. "Kagome…um…could I speak to you alone for a bit? "

She exchanged glances with Sango, who smiled and took the plates. When the taijiya had disappeared back inside the hut, the miko looked back at him. "Sure, Inuyasha. Where to? "


	4. Chapter 4: Death Chat

**Ashyandjessy:**

_this is one of the first storys i have read that they killed kikyo off! i praise u! sry i don't like kikyo... neway i like tha way this is goin. inuyasha and kagome i love it! this is tha first time i read this though. my otha ones wern't updated yet soo i went n found this one. the way u write is really good. please update soon...!.!_

**Haunt:** Kikyo? The Bitch? I hate her. Honestly, the woman is a slutty little clay pot.

**Kikyo:**…!

**Sora Chi:**

_Oh! 'Tis completely AWESOME! I love it, I love it, I love it, I love it! Please, keep it up and update soon! XD! _

Ehehehhe . . . sorreh, bit hyper right about now. Please, update!

Ja!

**Haunt:** XD! Bwaha! I'm glad you like it.

**Zarbok:**

_I apoligize for not typing a long review last time. _

I got a call saying that my Uncle was in a car crash and was in the middle writing the review and well you get the picture.

Good update and it seems that Kag is finaly takeing Inu's side a little when she didn't osuwari him to hell.

To Inuyasha: Well you got Kagome back. If you screw up(Threatens him with hammer).

To Kagome: Well good to have you back, and try to stay alive this time. If you up and died again I think Inuyasha is going to have to be put in a padded cell.

Well this was a good update and I again apoligize for cutting my review short last time, but I think you understand the reasons.

Signed  
Zarbok

**Haunt: **ACK, don't apologize, dammit! I'm not mad at you or anything for not reviewing! It's better to go see your uncle if he was hurt. :nods: Is he okay, by the way?

**Inuyasha:** …feh.

**Kagome:** Eh…I wasn't trying to die last time…

**Laquasha:**

_How did you write this wonderful story I'll tell you how cuz you are very very very very very very talented so plez keep up the good work man! _

and when life gives you lemons put those lemons in the story plez!

**Haunt:** …I'm female. XD And there'll be a lemon later…but for now please don't press me about it…

**InuKagluver91:**

_Meh._

**Haunt:**…Um…so, yeah, arigato? O.o

**Raihu:**

_Great work with characterization here. Inuyasha's response to Kagome's death was drawn out and well-described, which is great; usually, fanfic death-scenes are just sort of mentioned in passing. Obviously that really takes away from the emotional attachment that the readers feel for the characters. _

But I felt so bad for Inuyasha. TT

I'm wondering about that comment Midoriko made. About Inuyasha needing to love Kagome to make the wish pure . . . so is there a chance that something could go wrong, assuming that the wish wasn't pure :enough?

Well, I'm definitely wondering where this is headed. Kagome died, but was revived, but doesn't :remember: dying . . . and now the Shikon jewel is gone. So there must be some new quest about to pop up. o.O

I like your style of writing. It's very terse and concise; makes the reader feel involved. There was one point where the writing got a little thin and the pace was too fast: Midoriko's scene. It seemed too fast somehow. Adding in another touch description of her appearance would make a huge difference, I think; I never got a clear picture of what she looked like as a spirit, or how she clashed with the solidity of the world around her.

Awesome work setting up the plot. I'm glad you're taking time, rather than just rushing straight into it.

Thanks for the read!

**Haunt:** Wow, a critical reviewer! Awesome! I'm glad you liked it.

The whole fic centers around her death. If I had just mentioned it in passing, that wouldn't have carried along the storyline. The plot would have gone flat.

And aha, your next comment gives me ideas. There wasn't going to be something going wrong, but maybe…

And actually, there isn't that much of a quest coming up. Unless Muse and Mage decide they want something more.

Yes, I know Midoriko was a little fast. Truth be told, that's because I wanted to get through her and get Kagome back. XD! But either way, I think that when I go back and edit, I'll add more description.

I'm glad you liked it, Raihu-chan!

**King of the Kitana:**

**Haunt:** By the way, I am working on a sequel to Taking Over Me-but it's not done yet. XD

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! And Garnetgirl-don't apologize for making a mistake.

.-.-

"Where are we going? " Kagome asked, blinking as she followed the hanyou into the forest.

"The well."

This statement startled her. "Why..? "

"You'll see when we get there," he responded gruffly.

She fell silent after that, following him as she wondered. _Why is he taking me there? Is he planning to push me back into my time?_

The memory of him pushing her away-it had happened so long ago, yet was still fresh with surprise and pain-and falling into the blackness of the well…it was still there. And it was still confusing.

She'd realized long ago that he'd done it to try to keep her safe. He hadn't wanted her to fall at Naraku's hands-he'd been trying to keep her from the same fate as Kikyo.

_Kikyo…strange. I'm almost grateful to her now. If she hadn't pinned him to that tree years and years ago…I would never have met him. _She smiled at the hanyou's back. _I would never have fallen in love._

They had finally reached the clearing that the Bone Eater's Well stood silently in. The miko paused beside the cavernous, gaping mouth, peering into it.

There was a serene magic that swirled around the time slip, one that was comforting and impressively intimidating. _There's a hole there,_ she realized suddenly. _A hole that penetrates time…I wonder how?_

Inuyasha plopped down on one side of the well, looking up at her. "Sit."

She obeyed, a bit miffed by his command. "What do you want to talk about?"

He studied her for a moment, gaze steady on her face, then sighed. "Are you sure you don't remember dying?"

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes a moment. "I'm sure, Inuyasha. I can't remember anything about dying."

When he spoke again, his voice had a tinge of urgent vehemence in it. "Kagome, are you _sure? _Sango said that Taiwachi killed you. She said…"

She opened her eyes, looking at him. There was an aptly hidden pain in hardened amber optics-his eyes were almost bejeweled now-but she saw it anyway. The miko shot him a slight smile. "I'm sure, Inuyasha. I don't remember it. The last thing I remember is Taiwachi attacking me, and then…"

The girl paused, frowning. There had been a moment of pain, then of nothing. After that, she'd woken up with him sitting over her.

"It felt like I was asleep," she said slowly. "It felt like he'd just knocked me out."

The hanyou relaxed, tension flowing from his form as obviously as blood from a freshly wounded animal. "So…Midoriko must have washed that pain from you."

She frowned slightly at him. "What do you mean?"

"I wished that you would come back on the Shikon Jewel. Midoriko showed up and said that since I loved you so much, the wish was pure and that she would grant it. I guess she erased your memories of death, to save you pain from it."

"Oh," she said softly. Her head was beginning to hurt.

The fluffy ears atop his head flicked, and his expression shifted from slightly calm to concerned. "What's the matter?"

Kagome didn't reply, rubbing her forehead as a pensive frown settled over her expression.

"Kagome?"

_**"Where is the hanyou?" Taiwachi snapped again, eyes growing suddenly icy and losing their dangerous mirth. "Tell me now."**_

_**Miroku repeated what he'd said earlier, sitting up weakly and holding his bleeding side. "We cannot tell you."**_

_**"What do you want with him, anyway?" Kagome shouted, but the youkai ignored her.**_

_**"I have said this once, and I will say it again: I am not fighting any of you any longer, and I demand to know where the hanyou is."**_

_**"We're not telling you!" Sango yelled defiantly, tossing Hiraikotsu at him again.**_

_**The youkai whapped the boomerang back at her. The huge weapon snapped her hard in the abdomen, sending her flying.**_

_**The miko gasped. "Sango!"**_

_**Taiwachi rounded upon her now. "Girl, you tell me where the hanyou is or I will kill you."**_

_**The girl scowled, firing her arrow. "Not in a million years."**_

_**The sharpened wood, laced with miko magic, hit Taiwachi straight in the stomach. The youkai hissed angrily, sapphire optics flashing red in fury, then swung his claws at her.**_

_**Kagome gasped softly, white-hot pain erupting in her stomach as his claws seared through her. Her bow clattered to the ground and she hit the grass soon after it, but heard Taiwachi land with a thump beside her.**_

_**Her smile was forced, wry. "At least I'm taking you with me," she whispered, vaguely registering movement at her side.**_

_**Someone was trying to help her up. Sango.**_

_**She looked blearily at her friend, forcing a pained smile. It was more like a grimace. "Sango-chan…"**_

_**The taijiya winced, looking at her friend's wound. "You'll be alright, Kagome-chan, just-"**_

_**Kagome snorted. "Sango…can you do me a favor?"**_

_**She blinked. "Of…of course."**_

_**"Can you tell…Inuyasha…that I love him?"**_

_**Sango gaped at her for a moment, then bit her lip and nodded. "Of course I can."**_

_**Kagome smiled again, then felt the pain fading.**_

That was when her coherency ended. Everything else up until Inuyasha was a blur.

The girl whimpered softly, holding her head in her hands. The hanyou reached out, touching her wrist. "Kagome?"

Kagome closed her eyes tightly. "Inuyasha…Taiwachi was looking for you."

"Huh?"

"Taiwachi, remember?" she whispered, opening her eyes to gaze at him. "The youkai that killed me…he came looking for you."

His gaze widened, darkening in shock. "Oh…"

A long silence stretched between them, a dark rift. It was suffocating; a smothering quiet that only unnerved her.

Then, "Kagome…can I tell you something?"

She looked up, surprised by his cautious query. "Um…"

He sighed, studying her with something bright in his gaze. "Kagome."

The miko stared at him. It startled her, how his personality had changed so abruptly. He looked like…well, a puppy. A helpless puppy, asking for comfort.

Finally, she nodded. "Of course you can."

The hanyou relaxed, then stared down at the earth. "Kagome…I haven't told you yet…have I?"

"Told me what?" she whispered, though she thought she knew what was coming.

"That…a-ai'shiteru," he breathed, looking uncertain.

The girl truly stared at him now. _He…he loves me?_

Inuyasha met her gaze for a moment, then glanced away. She paused, then leaned forward, turning his face toward hers and kissing him hard.


	5. Chapter 5: Love

**InuyashaLuvszKagome:**

_um.. cute.. but at the ending where he says he loves her.. why did she seems so surprised. He just told her earlier... _

"I wished that you would come back on the Shikon Jewel. Midoriko showed up and said that since I LOVED you so much, the wish was pure and that she would grant it. I guess she erased your memories of death, to save you pain from it."

**Haunt:** She wasn't really listening right then. She was focusing more on his story about Midoriko, and didn't notice him saying 'I loved you.' Besides, at that point, he said it in passing. It was surprising when he said it straight out. XD

**Zarbok:**

_I thank you for not getting angry, and about my uncle's health, well his face is FUBAR (Fucked up beyond all recognition) from hitting the stearing wheel and he has a broken arm, but all in all he is ok. _

Well it is finaly out, the Hanyou has spilled the beans, but I get the feeling that thier is still some obsticals to move before they can live the happy ever after bit.

To Inuyasha: So you finaly fessed up and look you got kissed for it, that wasn't that bad eh?. I almost forgot (Hammers him into the ground like a railroad spike) Dont Feh me mutt boy.

To Kagome:Good keep it that way, so you finaly have Inuyasha confessing his love,I don't think your mother will mind but your granpa is going to have a stroke.

To surmize this was a very good update and I hope you update soon.

Signed  
Zarbok

**Haunt:** Why would I get angry about something like that:blink: And I'm glad he's alright.

**Inuyasha:** :advances on you slowly: If you do that ONE MORE FUCKING TIME…

**Kagome:** Kyaa. You're right. O.o; Gramps is going to flip.

**Inashosetai:**

_WHAT! HOW CAN YOU STOP HERE! Ooh... I know you are seriously evil... Sigh Please update. This is very, very, VERY, very interesting..._

**Haunt:** XD Mwuhaha!

**Rinicat:**

_Just watches in awe and smiles...a silly grin appearing on her face. _

It seems you figured out what to with your handsome, gorgeous and totally irresistible hanyou...Kiss him silly...you lucky girl you...

Reader smells something burning and takes off only for everyone to hear her scream...DANG IT I BURNED MY RAMEN!

**Kagome:** I will. :)

**Haunt:** Oh crap. You burned your ramen? That's bad, Rini-chan. O.o

Hey guys..! Guess what? I have a new story! XD It's the sequel to Taking Over Me…or at least somewhat. It's actually about Izayoi and Inuyasha's father and how they ended up together. Bwa.

I basically made it TOM's sequel so that I could update all of you on how Yuuki and Kagome and Inuyasha's newest pup, Asuka, were doing. Hooray! Please go read it!

Also…I need your opinion on what to name the Inu no Taisho. It'll either be Kisoka, which means 'breath,' Ryoku, which means 'strength,' or Ikioi, which means 'life.'

Now…on to the show!

_**LEMON WARNING:**_

_**This chapter contains a lemon. Lemons are NC-17 activities that actually lead to the actual joining of the two characters; I.e. a lemon is sex. They are the next step after limes, which are just touching, undressing, making out, smut, etc., etc. The lemon in this chapter IS NOT included here because of FFnet's rules. **_

_**If you want to read the lemon, go into my profile and click on the 'Homepage' link. It will take you to a post in my LiveJournal that has the Taking Over Me lemon. After that lemon is this one, which is the TPTWYC lemon. Scroll down past the TOM lemon to read this one, then come back here for the rest of the chapter. **_

_**Arigatou and enjoy!**_

.-.-

She felt him tense, obviously surprised by the sudden action, then wiry arms slipped around her waist to drag her closer.

He broke the kiss after several moments, fangs dancing downward along the girl's throat and to her collarbone. Kagome whimpered and arched her back, pressing closer against the hanyou as a sudden desire, a blazing heat ignited deep within her, in a place she had never realized existed. Inuyasha uttered a low growl, fangs teasing her lips and coaxing a second hungry whine from her.

The girl's hands slipped up his sides, holding his shoulders tightly as a sudden need lit, strangely bright, shyly hungry, in her core and flamed against the passion that already flickered there. Hunger and desire collided with a crash of bliss; waves rolled over her as the hanyou's claws trailed down her sides and his fangs moved along her jawline, nipping and nibbling. Kagome's head fell back as Inuyasha settled his mouth over the pulse point of her throat, nipping and licking gently, urging another moan from her.

"Inu..._yasha_..." the girl whispered, hardly able to control her tongue, hardly able to speak. Before she was aware of what she was doing, Kagome's hands had slipped the fire-nezumi haori from the hanyou's shoulders and the red garment had settled on the ground.

The young miko's fingertips continued their work, slipping beneath the fabric of his silken undershirt. He whined and pressed into her touch, capturing her earlobe gently in his teeth. This only increased her need for him, made the flame flicker and rise; the fervor grew and made her groan. Heat ignited beneath her fingertips and she half-smiled; he felt the same thing, _he wanted her too_.

* * *

Inuyasha finally removed himself from her and settled down at the girl's side, breaths coming in ragged gasps. Soft whines came hoarsely from his throat as he laid there, on his side, and Kagome smiled faintly, reveling in how soft and vulnerable he looked. He grinned back, gently combing his claws through her hair. "Kagome..."

The girl's smile widened and she rolled onto her side, snuggling close to his chest. "Ai'shiteru, Inuyasha."

The hanyou paused, then pulled his haori over them and wrapped his arms tight around her. "Ai'shiteru, Kagome."


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

There were so many reviewers this time, and I was so busy, that I couldn't answer any of you! Sorry! X.x I'm really busy right now, so I don't think I'll have time for a while to continue my newest story, which is Taking _Over Me 2: Fall to Pieces_.

But anyway, here are the names of all of you that reviewed:

Water-Goddess-Inu-Luver1, elementalobsession, drummergrrlrox,InuyashaLuvszKagome, Zarbok (Inuyasha:…keh!), ashyandjessy (I didn't. The lemon is in my LJ.), inashosetai, Rinicat, Terrasina Dragonwagon, Animeluver101, and Sora Chi!

And everyone - thank you all so much for your awesome comments! I love you all!

Sadly…this story has come to an end. X-x Sorry this went so fast! See you all in _Fall to Pieces!_

* * *

Inuyasha shook his head, glaring at the monk. Miroku just shrugged. "All I said was that you were going to wear a hole in the ground."

"Keh!" the hanyou snapped. "I'd like to see _you_ stay calm when your mate is giving birth, monk - "

The houshi held up his hands. "Calm down, Inuyasha, I wasn't implying - "

"What_are_ you implying, monk?"

"That you're pacing too much."

"Then ex_cuse_ me for being on edge!"

"Calm down; you're scaring Shippo."

"So?"

"So, he's not old enough to know that Kagome will be okay."

"Fuck off, dammit."

"Be quiet, both of you!" Sango said angrily, glaring at the monk and hanyou. "I'm trying to hear."

"Keh! There's nothing to hear, taijiya, there's just Kagome screaming her damn head off."

Sango shot him an icy glance. "I know you're anxious, Inuyasha, but that's no reason to chew us out. And I'm _trying_ to hear a baby cry."

The hanyou fell silent. Yes, he was anxious. _Very_ anxious. But why shouldn't he be? His mate was in there - with only that damned old miko to help her - trying to give birth to a pup.

_**My** pup,_ he thought possessively. _My mate, and my pup._

The scent of her blood and fear assailed him, made him want to go to her. Or to kill something, whichever became possible first.

Shippo sat silently, ashen-faced, staring at the door to Kaede's hut. The wooden door had been sealed shut by ofudas, which made it impossible for Inuyasha to get through.

_Damned bakas,_ the hanyou thought savagely. _I need to be in there with my mate. I need to help her. Why can't they understand that?_

Sango was kneeling, kitten-Kirara in her lap, in front of the priestess's hut. She looked worried but also excited; she was apparently looking forward to seeing a new child.

The houshi stood leaning against the tree, standing near Inuyasha. He looked nonplussed, arms folded in his robe sleeves and Seibai leaning against one elbow. The hanyou, however, could smell his friend's fear - at least _Miroku_ had a little sense. The monk knew that birthing was no easy business, and yet…

The hanyou ground his teeth, digging his claws into the wooden wall of the hut. Splinters bit into his fingertips, but he ignored them; he was too set on getting inside to help his mate to care about trivial pain.

_**Kagome doubled over, gasping in sudden pain. The hanyou looked at her, ears pinning flat. "What's the matter?"**_

"_**A contraction," she breathed, biting her lip.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**A contraction. That's the umpteenth time I've felt one today…"**_

**_Something clicked into place in the back of his mind. "A contraction? Isn't that the thing that means you're going to…"_**

"_**Have the baby? Usually." She winced. "They're only five minutes apart now..."**_

"**_What! Why didn't you fucking tell me they were this bad?" he demanded, scooping his mate up._**

_**And then a strangely salty scent wafted to his nose. Not tears, but…something else. Something far different.**_

_**Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha…"**_

"_**What was that?" he asked tentatively.**_

"_**My water just broke…"**_

"_**Your what?"**_

"_**My water…it means the pup's coming. Today. We have to get to Kaede."**_

"_**R…right. Right." The hanyou nodded, bewildered, then took off toward the village.**_

_**He reached the village in record time: it had taken him only a minute to get there at top speed. Maybe less; he didn't know. Pounding on the door, he roared, "Kaede, LET ME IN!"**_

_**The miko opened the door. "Inuyasha, what on earth…"**_

"_**It's Kagome, she…"**_

_**But Kaede looked as though she understood. "Leave her with me and wait outside."**_

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "Damn…"

Kagome's cries had stopped. For the moment.

No…now an entirely different scent reached him. It smelled faintly of blood, but…there was…the scent of life. Of new. Of a beginning.

_My pup!_

He flung himself at the door just as it opened. Kaede stepped aside to let him in, and he darted past her without a word, kneeling beside his mate. "Kagome?"

Her tired smile warmed him from the inside out. "Hi, koishii."

"Where's..?"

"It's a girl, Inuyasha," she said, voice soft as she settled the silent pup gently in his arms.

The little female blinked blearily at him, almond-colored eyes wide and curious. Her ears were humanoid, curved and naked, but tiny claws tipped her fingers. The little one's matted, damp hair was a unique mix of white and black that made a dark silver color. She wasn't crying, and he supposed that was a good thing. His ears were already ringing for no reason at all.

The hanyou stared down at the little one, awestruck. "She's…she's _tiny,_" he whispered, tracing the pup's cheek with one claw.

Kagome nodded. "They always are."

He looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Tired, but…" She smiled, something like pride and bliss glittering in her gaze. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah." He kissed his mate's cheek. "Beautiful. That's what we'll name her: Karei."

"Beauty?" She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. "I like that."

"Ai'shiteru," he said softly.

"Ai'shiteru, too."


End file.
